Sibling Royalty
by Chang-chang83
Summary: Lucy is the Princess of Fairy Tail. However the crown was stolen just within her grasps by an unknown. In addition is she expected to marry a nobleman of worthy of her, but all she wants to do is live her life as full as she can. What forbidden secrets will rise out of these royal walls,? Especially between those royal family ties. Other characters will be seen. M rated later on


_**A fresh new start, a fresh new story. I was inspired by "Killing Me Softly", a Narnia fanfiction that I suggest you read, because it is certainly an excellent read. This does include "family ties" So those who find it offensive please do turn away. You have been warned, so this means no flaming and saying that you hate incest, because I did warn you. I hope you enjoy and review.**_

_Fairy Tail- One of the many magical lands connected to others. It is believed that the strongest magic wielders are here._

_Jude Heartfilia- The King of Fairy Tail. His 4th wife has died recently, although he has wives previously. However is now considering of retiring and handing over the crown to a royal, male heir._

_Lucy Heartfilia- His only daughter, a princess and17 years of age._

_Natsu Dragneel- Raised in the mountains and forests, and has recently been found, and is currently 18 years of age._

* * *

_**2 years ago**_

Lucy had her nose stuck in her favourite book, she ignored the crash that came from down the hallway. Once again her father was throwing, yet another tantrum. She had grown used to the violence of her father when his temper blew up. It seemed that the recent economic system was not helping with his heart conditions either. Lucy sighed, if only her father had let her advise him, yet he was an ignorant fool, too stuck in his ways, much like goat. He was an old fool, too traditional, did he not realise that times were changing? People were becoming greedier, crime was going up and no-one was safe any more. Yet she could not do anything, but stay put. Well that was what her father thought. Only one maid knew her little secret. It was what kept her going through the years of coldness and separation from her mother. Her mother believed that no matter rich or poor, help will be anywhere. So Lucy decided to take it on herself.

Disguising herself as a young farmer girl, wrapping her soft, blonde hair with a scarf and in her plainest clothes she would hurry down to the garden, go around the back wall and saunter off into town giving aid to those who needed it. There was something heart warming about helping the needy. Whether she would buy bread for the hungry, or giving a little money for the beggars or as simple as helping the old librarian sort the books. Her small secret kept the rebellious fire alive in her, she was doing something without her father's knowledge. She felt adventurous, not so naïve, not so wrapped in cotton wool. If it is anything that Lucy hated, it was the stereotypical image of princesses. How they were supposed to swoon for men, to marry off into other noble families, just for her father's benefit. That they were supposed to be gentle, perfect, pristine, careful and coy. Well Lucy could give a tiny rat's ass about etiquette. And how princes were to be handed to her, and how she should be in awe of men.

Not that she disrespected men, it was the idea of things being handed to you, without hard work. That's why she dismissed her maids, only calling them when she needed them urgently. Lucy would simply grow bored of being waited on hand and foot. In addition it gave her greater popularity with the maids and less people watching her. Especially when she snuck out.

Lucy's mind drifted away, looking up at her lofty ceiling. Intricate patterns carved, she could spend hours and hours tracing them with her eyes. She had forgotten about her book, however it wouldn't make a difference, since she's read a thousand times. Stretching her tanned legs out against the fluffy carpet that she adored, her eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the moments of peace washing over her. Wondering what kind of problems she would face at the market today?

There would probably be an old washer woman screeching at her, that her sheets weren't clean enough so she would need a pair of strong young hands to help her. It's funny how you think old woman wouldn't be able to make such-

"Mistress. Mistress are you in?" Another screechy voice echoed through the door, it was uncanny how similar it sounded to Lucy's imaginary washer woman.

"Yes, yes, Margaret. Come in." Lucy took the book off her forehead and sat up, her satin blonde hair static from her carpet.

"The King wishes to speak with you." Margaret gave a bow, as well as turning her head left and right checking if the hallway was clear. Like all staff, they were gossipers, even the quietest ones knew how to eavesdrop for important information. Which was very helpful for Lucy.

"He wants to talk to you about the future of Fairy Tail. You may be married to a prince!" The old gal squealed clapping her leathery hands together, her slightly yellowing teeth popped out of her wrinkly smile.

"Oh Margaret you know that I detest such affairs. Why couldn't of my mother bore my father a son and be done with it?" Lucy sighed, once again, she had to pretend to be the little air-headed princess.

"Oh! Trust you to be like this. Well Mistress of all the years I've watched over you, I think it's time for you to settle down with a handsome young man, and actually use your knife, instead of throwing it at a board." Margaret gave a cheeky smile, Lucy stomped over.

"Don't think I haven't seen you, missy. You're awfully good at combat, and with your magic. It's important to keep to ya heritage. What kind of princess of a magic land would you be if you didn't know how to wield magic?" Margaret closed the door behind a rather sulky Lucy.

"A married one, I would expect! Useless and dainty, like those dolls I gave away to those children." Lucy crinkled her nose as she walked as slowly as she could.

"What I wouldn't give just to see you act proper and lady-like. You look the part, but boy you don't act it. You're right if only there was a son. There would be less pressure, but then my hair would be even greyer than it is now!" Margaret chuckled, rubbing her cold hands together for warmth.

"If I had a brother what would he be like?" Lucy's mind began to wonder again.

"You know, I should've kept this from you, but-"

"LUCY HEARTFILLIA, WHERE IN THE NAME OF FAIRY TAIL ARE YOU?" A dragon's roar bellowed from the end door of the corridor.

"You better hurry Mistress, I'm sure you can let yourself in." Margaret's blue grey eyes twinkled as she rushed away leaving an even more annoyed and slightly terrified Lucy.

Inhaling evenly, Lucy slowly yet firmly opened the heavy oak door into the lavishly decorated study.

"You called father?" Curtseying slightly, with her light blonde hair bowed, she walked forward, in front of her father.

"As you may have already guessed, Fairy Tail is starting to lose its grips. I am too old to run this land. I thought I would out last it, but now it has overtaken me. With not many options and with many wise words I had decided-" Lucy's father, came from old money. The royal blood created him, with his aristocratic looks, that only wealth could carve. Now wizened with age, and his once youthful face has sagged and ill-coloured. His youth had fled as quickly as it came.

'Yes, father has no other options but to hand me the crown.' A gleeful thought ran through her mind, a slight smile played up at her lips. She scoffed in her head at Margaret's suggestion of an arranged marriage.

"-that you will marry a prince. You are almost old enough to know what true commitment means. And I know as a Heartfillia you will keep you place, as well as being smart enough to find a man worthy of your prestige." Her father carried on, he stood up, his hand against his desk. Looking at his daughter, not noticing her hardening expression.

"I am guessing you are wondering where the crown will be. I am planning to retire to my chamber quite soon after this year. I have not told you, but I guess any time will do." His once elegant long fingers that were roughed by war were delicately and crushing dust between his fingertips.

"You know that I have had previous wives before your mother. My first wife was unfaithful so she was exiled. However my second wife gave birth to a son. A prince. An heir." His sodden eyes looked up at his young daughter's expression. Which was to be frank, ghostly. Her neck sticking out, with her mouth wide open as if she were catching flies.

"Yes a son. However it was unfortunate that there was a break in, the guards were drunk and sleep, and these freedom fighters. These trouble makers thought it would be funny to hold my son ransom, in the forest. They were just young troublemakers that wanted to make a little money. The thought it was to be a joke. Obviously it wasn't for us, we loved that child. Almost more than anything. The boys' mother grew depressed, weak and hopeless. In the end she passed away due to her fragile condition" Her father sank down into his chair, pushing back the imaginary hair from his balding head.

In all her life, she had never heard her father say "love" or admit that he loved something. She never imagined, from all the isolation and treatment she been receiving since her mother's death, that this man, her father, her blood would confess his love for something. A stinging pain cut through her body, making life become very real. That reality was cruel. In her dream world that she had been living in for 15 years, that her father was too devastated from all his failed marriages that he had finally given up. However reality served that during their years of father and daughter he was still worrying about someone else. Someone that she has never met. Why did she care? Why?

"We had them tracked down, we found that one night they were resting and the next morning he was gone. Vanished. But now we have finally tracked him down."

Lucy's voice was cold and emotionless, hardly daring to believe what was unravelling in front of her eyes right now.

"How do you know he is the heir?"

"Well once we got to know him, he told his story, how he came about to living with dragons"

"WAIT. WHAT? DRAGONS?"

Misunderstanding Lucy's outburst. "Yes I know. Unbelievable. That just proves even more. Also he has his mother's features too. He matched the description too, he has a mark. A birthmark. So now everything has resolved itself. You may leave now. Expect your brother to come in 2 weeks time." Her father informed as she shut the door.

PRESENT:

The echoes of stomping boots bounced off the walls today. Lucy Heartfillia, now 17 was thoroughly annoyed. Today her practice wasn't as productive as usual, with the added strangeness of someone watching her, however she couldn't quite put her finger on who it was.

Sighing and huffing, she stormed off into the library, her inner sanction of peace and quiet. Although she spent much of her childhood here, she hadn't read all the books of the shelves yet. Then, much to her surprise, was her half-brother pouring over a desk full of familiar books.

Her, half-brother, the heir to the throne, Natsu Dragneel had been recognised as the King's son, much to the King's joy. The King and his subjects had discovered that his son was slightly behind, educational-wise. Yet his combat, and magical skills were not on the same standard. Natsu was found to be a rather powerful magic wielder, in fact almost too powerful, the power to take down towns. His strength was admirable, along with his combat with a sword and any other weapons as well. However it was unacceptable that the King's son barely knew anything on economic polices and social rules.

Lucy rationally decided when she first met her half-brother, that it should be fresh start. She had no reason to judge, her previous anger had been with her father. It was not her half-brother's fault that their father was idiotic and selfish. Completely unaware of other's feelings. It must have been tough to live with a dragon at such a young age, and learning what other children had t do, but with a dragon.

Lucy's good natured amends with her new brother immediately vanquished, when he blew fire onto her dress, and laughing. Believing whether or not if that was a welcome custom in dragon etiquette or just a joke in bad taste, Lucy had decided to ignore her brother. As if he wasn't there, only speaking when spoken to. It was too painful to look at the son that her father cared more about than her.

Natsu had been hoping that he would run into Lucy here. Understanding her love of books, maybe he would get a conversation other than the current problems of Fairy Tail. Sometimes he wished that he had never been found, and he could have lived his happy little life. Then again, he wouldn't get to meet his lovely younger sister.

"Hey Luce." Natsu knowing used that childish nickname to make her temper rise. There was something in his temperament that made him want to play around with Lucy's ferocious temper.

Lucy bit her lips, trying to stop it from curling into a snarl. She took some pride in using her sickeningly sweet, yet ironic sounding voice. 'Oh what a double edged sword my voice box could be.' Lucy argued in her head.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Do you think you could help me understand some of this work? The professors are so boring, and these definitions are too complicated, do you know what any of these mean?" Natsu pointed his pen at the large paragraph.

Of course Lucy understood what these meant. These words were practically imprinted into her brain. Her father may have wanted her to be an cotton-headed princess, but at least a smart one that knew how to run a country. These lessons were compulsory for her, and how she detested them, slaving many hours for a lost cause.

With a cruel smile, Natsu started again" Or maybe you won't be any use. I mean you're only good at flower arranging and social manners." Natsu was always one to play with fire, and this was one sure-fire way to get an argument bubbling.

"Only ignorant pigs would agree with you. And seeing as you are the one struggling with this work, I suggest you keep your trap shut." Lucy threatened. Her arm on the table, leaning most of her body weight onto it. Natsu's mischievous brown eyes meandered along the full curves of Lucy's almost adult body.

Lucy caught his stare, but tried to merely brush it off, but couldn't quite forget his fiery stare. Siblings couldn't look each other that way, maybe she was just overreacting.

"So can you help me or not? Or are you too busy with your powder scheme?" Natsu mocked in his airy voice, as caught himself staring longer than he should at his half-sister.

"What makes you say that? Does me being female make me less knowledgeable than you? Someone who has been raised in the wild?" Lucy cocked an eyebrow. God, she was sick of everybody and their expectations. Everyone's been moaning at her to start looking for potential husbands, and what Lands she should be marrying into to reap what kind of benefits. And here she was arguing with a fool.

" No, but I wouldn't expect little girls to know how to run a country," Natsu shot back.

"I am not a little girl! And you're telling me that you know more than me. How dare you-" Lucy's arms rose, as if she were to strike Natsu, however Natsu foresaw the attack, and felt a little sorrow for his cruel words, his eyes turning soft. His large hands easily caught her small and moving wrists pinning the, to a nearby bookcase.

Lucy was too angry to submit to his powerful grasp, once again he has shown his arrogance, his stupidity and for once she was going to show what she could really do.

The chair he was sitting on fell backwards from their force, her legs were in a frenzy, so Natsu put his large, muscular body between them, his face falling onto her neck. His hard torso pushed against her purple cotton front. The body heat radiating from her was delicious. His cold nose grazing her ear.

"I know"

* * *

_**I'll definitely put up another chapter soon. I know this one isn't very exciting it's more of a setting in chapter. Also I haven't had time to correct my mistakes, so apologies for any misspellings. But please do tell me what you think of this.**_

_**Chang.**_


End file.
